Jealous?
by annieherondalelightwood
Summary: This is a oneshot about a girl that Jace is training falling in love with him, and what Clary does to prove that Jace is hers. Rated T for language.


**Hey guys! This is my new fanfic, Jealous?. It is my first oneshot, so please don't be mean in reviews if it's super bad.**

 **3rd Person POV**

Jace was one of the best shadowhunters of the generation in the body of a sex god. Clary knew that better than most people. So it was natural that he would want to teach some younger shadowhunters. It was natural that the girls would be fawning over him. So why did that bug her? Izzy, who always watched the training sessions with the kids who had come from Idris and from Institutes all around North America, had recently told her that one of the girls, Bella, definitely had the hots for Jace more than most students did. She didn't care that he wasn't interested in anyone else, and she definitely didn't care that he had a fiance. None of them did.

So Isabelle had suggested that Clary teach them a lesson, that they had no chance with Jace, and Clary had jumped at the opportunity. Now she was looking in the mirror of Izzy's vanity, and could not believe how good she looked. Her makeup was done dark and vivid, and she looked sexy as hell. Her outfit was basically female Shadowhunter gear. A black leathery dress fit her curves perfectly, and the fishnet tights and knee high heeled boots finished the look amazingly. She had finally caved in to Izzy, and she had two thigh sheaths, a dagger in each. Her hair was down, a Dutch lace braid on either side to keep it out of her face. Finally, she had a new talent that Jace didn't know about yet that she was very proud of. She could raise one eyebrow, and Izzy had drilled her in the art of doing it at the perfect times. The silver ring that Jace had put on her finger gleamed, topping off the outfit. Clary could tell why Isabelle always dressed like this. _It makes you feel powerful_ , she thought.

 **Clary's POV**

I walked into the training room, looking like I had not a care in the world. The boys were currently sparring, and Jace was working with them, so the girls were the first ones to notice me. I could tell immediately who Bella was, she was the girl with a ridiculously low-necked black shirt. Even a slut wouldn't wear that. Half her ass hung out the back of her shorts. I rolled my eyes. Completely confident in these clothes based on what Izzy makes me wear to Pandemonium for demon hunting, I stroll past her.

"Oh, Jace!" I call sexily. He turns and as he takes in my outfit, I see the muscles in his jaw work as he attempts to not let his jaw drop. I notice his eyes settle at my cleavage, and I hide a smile.

"My face is over here." I gently remind him. Turning back to the girls, I roll my eyes as I mutter, "No man is perfect." I know he heard me, and when I turn back, I have the pleasure of seeing him blush. The girls titter, and it reminds me of my purpose here.

"Um, are you, um, here to help training?" Jace stammers. I smirk, pleased with my effect on him. Doing my best to calm him down, I nod, a real smile touching my face. The boys clear off the fighting mats, and the girls come over.

"All right!" I announce. "Let's go. We are gonna do some sparring. Bella, do you want to start?" She comes out of the crowd, and I see I was right in my guess as to which girl Bella was.

"Bring it on." she replies confidently. I can tell she knows the real reason I am here, and she is determined to prove she is a better Shadowhunter. Please. She is basically a child. I have been through a war and won it. She has no chance. I snap out of my thoughts when I see that she is on the mats in a ready stance. I brush past Jace, making sure to bump him with my hip. I see his Adam's apple bob, and I hide a grin. Iz has slipped into the room and is standing by the door, watching. Jace whispers in my ear.

"Go easy on her. I don't want you cutting her Achilles tendon or some other way of permanently crippling her." I laugh, making no attempt to disguise my amusement. Going up to the slut, I wait for her to make the first move. She attempted to run at me before I was ready, but I quickly sidestepped her and grabbed her arm, flipping her to the floor. I draw one of my daggers from its sheath and place it at her neck.

"Too easy. Next time, keep your eyes on the opponent at all times. Literally. That way, if they move you have a better chance of moving with them." I advise. She nods grudgingly. "Alright, you!" I say, pointing at a random girl. "You practice with her so next time she'll know better. Maybe then, Miss Bella here will be able to get in at least one hit." When I see how the girls react to that last statement, I know I've gone a bit too far, but I don't really care.

"I love when you feel like killing people." Jace murmurs in my ear.

"Jace, we are in public, and as much as I really want to kiss you right now, I wouldn't want to scar these kids' innocent minds." I reply, managing to keep up the facade that I don't care. He groans.

"Fine. Then I'm getting everyone out of here." Turning to the group, he dismisses everyone back to their rooms. People seem eager to leave and hang out on their own, so I hold the door as they all flee. Soon, only Jace and… Bella are left. As I walk up, Bella turns to me with a smirk.

"Jace just was telling me he'd be happy to stay after a little longer and help me with some moves." she says smugly, clearly expecting a big reaction. Instead, I just shrug.

"Sure. Just, Jace… I hope you know you are missing out on an opportunity." I tease, leaning in to kiss him. He responds enthusiastically, but as soon as he attempts to enter my mouth, I pull away, glancing over my shoulder at him as I saunter out of the training room. Jace looks dazed, and Bella seems disappointed that I didn't react angrily.

As soon as I exit the room, I turn and look inside the room without them seeing. At first, they are sparring, but Jace pushes Bella down easily, holding a dagger to her throat like I did. Before Jace stands up so they can fight again, Bella grabs the back of his head and pulls him into a passionate kiss. Or at least, Bella intended it to be passionate. What actually happens is Jace pulls away immediately, breaking Bella's grip on his head and standing up, looking at her like she is crazy. It is obvious he didn't realize how much she liked him, and I roll my eyes. Jace couldn't be that oblivious.

I walk into the room silently, before they notice me, so I can get a listen in on their conversation. "What the hell? I have a fiance. I'm getting married in a month!" He takes a deep breath, and I know he is trying to calm down.

"You and her aren't meant to be together. We are! Just break up with that bitch already so we can be together." Bella seems earnest, and I can't hold in my laughter any longer. They both look at me, and I wave a hand as I double over with laughter. "Bitch, just get out of Jace's life already. He loves me, not you!" she says angrily when I stop cracking up.

"Hey Bella, I have a poem for you.

Roses are red,

Violets are blue.

I have 5 fingers,

The third one's for you." I say, flipping her off. She looks at me furiously.

"You're a bitch and a slut and you don't deserve Jace and you're the worst Shadowhunter ever!"

"Yet I beat you." I say calmly, raising an eyebrow. "And as for the rest of that rant, I think you're looking in the mirror." She gasps.

"Just leave me and Jacey alone already! You're so annoying!" she screams.

"Are you sure your ass isn't jealous at the amount of shit that just came out of your mouth?" I retort, examining my nails. She opens her mouth, but nothing comes out. Finally, she says something.

"Alright, then let's let Jacey decide. Jacey, who is the better Shadowhunter, who is the one you're in love with, and who's the one you want to be alone with right now?" She looks at Jace, clearly expecting him to say her.

"Clary, Clary, and… Clary." he replies. She looks like a fish out of water with her mouth open, gasping and gaping, and I say as much. She looks indignant, but I just turn to Jace, kissing him, and this time I let his tongue in. When we finally pull away from each other, Bella lets out a frustrated scream.

"Rah! You're ugly and, and I hate you, and, and… and when Jacey breaks up with you, you'll be sorry! You'll know I was right." she warns. I am about to laugh when Jace runs at Bella with superspeed from his angel blood and pins her to the ground, his arm at her throat.

"I let it go before, but no one insults my fiance, and no one calls me Jacey." he growls. This time I can't stop laughing.

"Hey, Bella! You're one of those people. See, some people are like slinkies; they're really good for nothing, but they still bring a smile to your face when you push them down a flight of stairs. You know, I really want to do that right now! Sadly there are no stairs in this Institute. Oh well, I guess I'll have to settle for throwing you in the elevator. We have a rule in this Institute; if any guests try sexual advances, including kissing, on someone who is taken, especially for me and Jace, considering we are getting married, we throw them out. So I guess I'll never see you again. Great! Bye!" With that, Isabelle, Simon, Alec, and Maryse, who have been silently watching the whole time, help me pick up Bella, carry her to the elevator, and throw her in.

"You're an idiot!" she screams.

"Just shut up." I throw back.

"Make me."

I pretend to be considering her offer, then I shake my head. "I don't make bullshit. Now bye!" I press the button, and the elevator closes. "See you never!"

 **Thank you guys soooo much for reading! To the readers of When He Cheats, I'm sorry that I am late to update, I have been busy with this oneshot. Thanks for your support though! To anyone who hasn't, please read When He Cheats, it is a TMI fanfic about what would happen if Jace cheated on Clary and she ran away. See you people later!**


End file.
